Too Good to be True (ShadowxReader's Character)
by kayang125
Summary: ShadowXReader: so basically ill be using a character I made up for the reader or lover, so you guys can make up a character in your head or a character that already exists such as amy, or rouge, or even a guy. Mine will be a wolf named Nuna.


Chapter 1: New Girl

It was a peaceful, sunny morning until the alarm went off. "Ughh." Nuna complained. It was Nuna's first day at her new high school. Her father had gotten a new job and had caused them to move 3 hours away from her home town and friends. She was lucky that summer had just ended and she could start a new school fresh for grade 12. "There must be many new people from out of town!" Nuna hoped.

"Nuna! Breakfast!" yelled a motherly voice.  
"Coming mother!" She yelled back.

Nuna slowly and nervously walked down the stairs to be surprised by a pile of whipped cream pancakes her mother had made. It brightened her mood, it was a good start to her morning. She ate up her pancakes then ran upstairs to put on her favorite outfit for her first day. It was a loose, strapless, blue dress that went to her mid thighs. It had a set of wings covering her chest area for emphasis. She slipped on her matching blue flats with a slight heal in them, packed her book bag with her school things and lunch, then ran out the door to walk to school.

She was only a couple blocks away from her school, so she didn't have to walk far. It wasn't too long before a young, yellow bunny with long ears came up to her to introduce herself. "Hiya! You must be new, I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Cream!"

"Hi! Yes I am new! My name is Nuna!" She said proudly assuming she may have made her first friend.

They walked together to school discussing each other's backgrounds and how Nuna came to move to Creams area. When they reached the school, Nuna gazed at the site of a fairly new built school! She was amazed at how futuristic it looked, however, naturistic as well as there were tall trees that surrounded the building and covered the edges of the roof of the school.

The bell rang, and Nuna said good bye to her new friend and walked inside to find her first class as she got her schedule when she came to register a few days before. She had 5 classes throughout the day. Her first class was English, then biology, dance, math, and music.

By lunch time, she had already finished her first three classes. Cream had spotted her in the hallway and called her over to hang with her friends at a table in the cafeteria. Nuna kindly accepted to sit with them as she isn't very shy and is really outgoing when she feels accepted by others. She sat with Cream and there, she met her friends Amy, Rouge, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver. They were very kind and extremely funny. However just as Nuna was having a great time with her new friends, she noticed a dark figure by itself at a table behind sonic who was sitting in front of her. All of a sudden, a green hedgehog with a leather jacket and sunglasses came over the guy sitting quietly by himself at the table and started making fun of him. "Oh! Look who it is by himself and fearing like the dark, emo hedgehog you are!" laughed the green hedgehog, as his friends around him laughed with him.

The lonely hedgehog got up and left the cafeteria as if no one was saying a thing to him. Nuna saw his face and examined his black quills with red stripes. She, then, stared into his pure crimson orbs as if she has never seen anything so pure. The snowy, white fur on his chest was as if it was the only bit of light that seemed to be part of him as his emotionless face showed nothing but darkness… or what seemed to be sadness. The black hedgehog didn't notice her while he walked speedily by, but she felt a wall of depressing vibes hit her right in the face as he passed her.

"His name is shadow" Knuckles pointed out. "He doesn't seem to be very liked by other students at the school just because of his intimidating looks and his silent or one word answers he gives everyone."

"Yea, he doesn't like to be social or make many friends. Though, we like him. He has helped us a lot in world crises and if it weren't for him, Eggman would be ruling the world right now! The disrespecting, rude guy in the jacket is scourge. He's an asshole. It would be my best advice if you don't hang around him and his gang." Sonic replied.

"Wow, really?! That's incredible. I guess it shows how ungrateful teenagers can be towards one another." Nuna assumed.

The bell rang for the next class, so Nuna left her friends and headed to her next class. It was math which was very exciting because she loved math. It took until class had already started for her to find her math class but she found it. She walked in silently until the teacher pointed her out and introduced her to the class. Nuna noticed shadow in the back by the window staring down at a piece of paper that was on his desk. The teacher escorted her to an empty seat in front of Shadow. She looked back to see that he was still looking at his desk. Nuna sighed in hesitation to talk to him, however the hesitation got the best of her, and she just turned around and did her work.

When it was time to go to next class, Nuna stood up to pack her work in her bag. Shadow looked up for the first time the whole class and all of a sudden had his eyes locked on Nuna in shock. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Yes he had feelings, but he wasn't going to say anything. Her long, pastel white hair moved to the movement of her body like waves in an ocean. Her eyes as icy blue as winter on a cloudless day, and her smile, so intoxicating. It was the first time he looked at a girl like that in his life!

When school was over, Nuna started to walk home. Cream was hanging out with Amy after school, so Nuna was alone. As she started walking, she noticed a trail in the woods by the school that looked like it lead to an entrance to a wooded trail across from her house. She thought it would be worth the adventure so she turned to walk towards the trail. Shadow walked out of the building and notice that Nuna was walking towards the woods. He knew that scourge and his friends go through that trail and he also knew that if she went in there by herself, she would be in trouble. He knew what scourge was like, so he followed her into the path, but he kept his distance so she wouldn't notice.

As the young wolf entered the dirt path, she was astounded by the beautiful site of the trees covering her from the sky. She trailed in deeper to see scourge and his gang hanging by a tree. Scourge noticed the beautiful girl walking towards their way and realized he couldn't let her pass him without introducing himself. "Hey pretty girl." He said as Nuna was about to pass him. She stopped in her track and looked at him to say hi. "How are you doing today, hun?" Scourge said in a flirty and confident tone.

Nuna heard what he was like so she replied, "I'm good, thanks for asking," bluntly, as she started off to head home.

"Hey! Wait one second. I'm a nice guy, don't you wanna come hangout with me?" he lied disgracefully. She wasn't going to put up with him, so she ignored him until he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him.

"Ahh!" she screamed. His grip on her arm was way too tight and was hurting her.

"I SAID!" he sternly told her, "Don't you want to hang out with me?!"

"NO!" she wept, trying to pull away from him. The more she pulled, the tighter he held her arm. He pinned her against a tree and got his friends to hold her arms.

"I am the most popular guy at our school. I can get any girl I want to, so if that means you, then you will be mine, and you will do whatever I want you to do just like any other girl at school would!" He demanded. Shadow couldn't put up with this any longer, so he quickly made his way over. He sped over and used his chaos control to disappear and come out at each of the boys holding Nuna's arms, punching the back of each of their heads, knocking them out! Scourge turned to see a lonely wolf in between two unconscious friends of his. He gasped in disbelief. He turned his head to see and angry shadow right in front of him.

"Get out of here." Shadow said angrily. "Get out of here and never bother her again or I will tear you to shreds!" his voice got louder.

"Uh… yes?.." Scourge muttered in confusion that Shadow had stood up for someone, as he never has stood up for himself.

"Are you ok..?" Shadow asked shyly, with his turned away from Nuna, closed.

"Yes!.. Thank you!" Nuna said gleefully.

"Don't do such stupid things and go somewhere alone where you can't be seen by others." He commanded.

"uhm, ok?" she obeyed as he walked off the direction he came from to go home. "That was weird." She thought to herself. She then realized that she should be getting home before Scourge's friends wake up.


End file.
